


Redemption

by EvilForcesAreGood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilForcesAreGood/pseuds/EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: Draco returns to Hogwarts for an 8th year but is surprised when he's named head-boy. He also has the biggest crush on Harry but that's a detail.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Redemption

Draco was staring outside the window in his room at Malfoy manor. It was beautiful outside with all the flowers, really. His window was just above his mother’s garden, giving him a full view of its magnificence. It was full of colors. Red, purple, blue and yellow standing together in perfect harmony. In his opinion, her garden was the only thing that wasn’t tainted by a memory of the Dark Lord in this damn house.

Maybe his room was safe from that too, but he still had some bad memories in it. Worse memories. He closed his eyes painfully for a second as a memory of him crying as he clutched his chest came in his mind. He opened his eyes and looked off in the distance as he brushed his fingers against the scars on his naked chest. That damn boy would be the end of him with his green eyes and his scar. Draco had tried to hate him. He really had tried. But who could hate Harry Potter, uh? The boy was a goddamn gift to the world. Always kind and smiling and fucking gentle.

He heard a knock on the door. Probably his mother, he thought vaguely, because really they were only two in this house.

“Yes?” He answered as he put a shirt on quickly, covering the white scars on his chest.

She didn’t know about the scars and he wished it would stay that way. His mother entered the room with a tight smile and sighed when she saw his trunk still open and entirely empty on his bed.

“Have you been here doing nothing for the last two hours?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest just like she did every time she was about to lecture him.

That wasn’t exactly the truth, he had packed his trunk at least two times but had put everything away each time. He just couldn’t do it.

“Well” He said, coherently, like that explained everything. “I’m not sure I want to go back” He admitted as she looked about to throw him in the trunk just to be sure it wouldn’t be empty anymore.

He couldn’t go back here. Not when everyone was seeing him as a big bad Death Eater. Especially not when Potter would be here, smiling at everyone and blushing under all the stares like he hadn’t saved the fucking world. Not when Potter would smile at everyone but him.

“You don’t want to go back to Hogwarts?” She wondered, sounding a bit surprised. 

He understood her surprise, he always loved going to Hogwarts as a child, making his trunk weeks before he had to go. This time was different but he really couldn’t tell her why. He just couldn’t tell about this ridiculous little crush he had on Potter.

“Oh please” A voice snorted from the corridor before he could answer. “He just don’t wanna go where Potter is” The voice finished when he walked in the room. It was Blaise, Draco noticed with a groan of frustration. “In case he can’t restrain himself and jumps on him, you know” He finished, a charming smile and a wink in direction of his mother. 

Draco rolled his eyes when she blushed a bit. Blaise couldn’t help himself, he had to flirt with every women he came across even though he deeply in love with Theodore.

“Oh, I see” His mother said to Blaise with a knowing smile. “I’ll leave you to it then” She added as she left the room with a wink aimed in Draco’s direction.

He felt mortified. His mother really didn’t need to know about his ridiculous attraction to Potter.

“Hi, it’s nice to see you Pansy” He heard her say in the corridor. He groaned again in frustration as he looked at Blaise in exasperation.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” He whispered harshly to Blaise. “You brought Pansy!” Blaise smirked at him and smiled brightly when Pansy walked in the room. Draco scowled at her from his sitting position on the bed.

“Pansy!” Blaise exclaimed as he turned to face her, lingering on the ‘y’ at the end.

“What did you do?” She asked Draco immediately, ignoring Blaise. He opened his mouth to say that he didn’t do anything but was cut off by Blaise.

“He’s scared of coming back. You know, seeing Potter, all that kind of thing” He said as he rolled his eyes at Draco. 

Pansy rolled her eyes too as Draco opened his mouth in outrage. He wasn’t afraid to see Potter. He wasn’t! Well, maybe he was a bit but they didn’t need to actually know that. It wasn’t fear anyway, it was more like he dreaded to see him again but definitely wanted to at the same time.

“Again, Draco, seriously!?”Pansy exclaimed seeming exasperated by him and his behavior.

“Again!? What do you mean again?”

Pansy sighed and pushed him further on his bed. Blaise and her hopped on it to sat across Draco. He could feel the horrible conversation coming his way.

“I mean that you’re always panicking when going somewhere he is. Remember before fourth year? You talked about the World Cup for weeks because he would probably be there. And you did it before each year after that. You’re stressed out by the mere thought of his presence.”

Draco looked down at his hands in shame. She was right. Of course she was, Pansy was always right.

“Listen, you are just going to ignore each other the entire year and then never see each other again” She then stated with a smile, like she just resolved the entire problem. 

Draco wasn’t really happy about what she just said and she knew it. He should probably listen to her, go to Hogwarts, graduate and then never think or talk to Potter ever again. But, as his stomach twisted at the thought, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was wrong. He did not want to ignore Potter and forget entirely about him.

“I know you don’t want to do that” Pansy continued, a gentle but sad smile on her lips. “But it’s the best, ok?” Draco sighed a bit dramatically as she finished her sentence, her hand on his arm. Blaise nodded besides her.

“See you in two days, right?” Blaise asked as they got up to go. He nodded to them before falling on his bed when they were gone. 

He screamed in frustration as he buried his head in a pillow. He had no real problem about seeing Potter again. In fact, he wanted to see him. But the fact that he may have had a little crush on him since the fifth year was the true problem. He couldn’t have Potter, even if Potter wanted him. Which he didn’t, Draco reminded himself.


End file.
